Yuki
by SmashedObsidianSky
Summary: Yuki is Mori,and honey's best friend. She has always had a crush on Mori, and thought he was hers until a new girl named Haruhi comes to school.
1. Izen

Yuki was tapping her foot. She looked a little irratated. She was wearing a black 2 piece bathing suit with a blue star design on them. Her bad that she was holding had a change of clothes,and a towel.

"Mr.Ueada! What's taking you so lond? Takashi,and Bumble bee are waiting for me!" She yelled up the stairs to Mr.Ueada. Mr.Ueada was her butler. "Money,and Hori are waiting for me!" Yuki thought to herself. Then she paused "wait Money,and Hori! opps! i mixed up the first letter of their name hehe!" She kept on thinking. "Hori sounds like a good name for a prostatute or a porno star. 'Hello i'm Hori would you like to have sex?'" Yuki continued to think such odd things. She has an over active imagination. She continued to think about how the prostatute would make _money! _therefore the prostatute's pimp would be named Money. "So Takashi is the prostatute, and Bumble bee is the pimp". After thinking this she realized that it was kinda weird,and disturbing. Then while she was in such deep thought she heard a beep from the car.

"Ms.Yuki! your friends are waiting for you!" Mr.Ueada yelled from the car.This surprised Yuki,and she yelped. She started walking to the car at that point. Yuki was very tall 5'11. Only 2 inches shorter then Mori. She also had a very good figure, very skinny, but not too skinny. Yuki loved her long golden hair. It went down to her ankle. Her bangs were so long she always wears hair clips to keep them from her eye. Yuki was pretty enough to be a model,but she didn't want to be a model. Her wish was to be a shojo or Yaoi manga creator. She then entered the car. They drove when they got there Honey was waving to her.

"Hi Yuki-san!"Honey yelled. Mori was standing next to him. His shirt was still on which was a good thing...For yuki at least. Sh ran up to them

"How's it going bumble bee?!" Yuki asked opening the gate to His inground pool. Yuki called him bumble bee because everyone called him honey,and buble bees obviously make honey. She found it cute,and everyone called him honey. Bumble bee was her own speial nickname for him.

"Bye! Yori!" she waved Mr.Ueada off calling him by his first name. He drove off.

"You ready Takashi?" Yuki asked foreshadowing something to him.

"what are you talking about?" he asked.

"This!" she yelled,and Yuki pushed him into the pool. Mori didn't even scream. there was just a big splash. Honey was laughing. Yuki was too. Mori looked a little irritated as he got out. He alredy had his bathing suit on. This was why she wanted his shirt on. So he could sexily peel off his shirt. Mori did he took it of and as he did droplets of water flew off him. It sparkled in the sun. Yuki was blushing. Yuki didn't notice,but honey was too. as it was off this torso was still wet. Water dripping down his modest abbs. Yuki for a long time had longed to touch those abbs, and the rest of him. His face especially he had such a smooth face. She longed to kiss it. Yuki was probably the omly girl in school Mori woulden't have to bend over to kiss. Not necessarily because the other girls were short just because he was os called.

"let's get in the pool!" Yuki yelled. The 2 noded happily. Yuki loved these days with Mori,and Honey. Yuki was their best friend other then each other. Yuki wasn't a part of the host club, but she so longed to be. Technically she was a client, but she was always there first, before the rest of the girls, and dressed up in the crazy costumes the other members did. She had her own set of other girl clients. She previded a nice person for girls to talk to if they had a bad day,and if it was something a boy woulden't understand. Yuki wasn't literally a member,but was just as much of a member as the rest of them. Yuki was the only girl in the host club...that is until senior year of high school.


	2. Sado

Yuki didn't necessarily dislike Haruhi. She just didn't like Haruhi's...stupidity. Haruhi (as you know) isn't really stupid. Just, unaware of what she does. She doesn't know that Tamaki, Both the twins, Kyouya, and Mori had all taken intrest in her. Not necessarily in love (Well mabye Tamaki), But the rest have shown a liking to her. That's what Yuki didn't like. At First Yuki didn't realize, that...Haruhi didn't realize they liked her. Yuki thought she was being sadistic. She didn't realize it until later, that wasn't the case. In fact Yuki was being a little stupid for not noticing sooner.

(Episode 7 with Yuki)

Haruhi was looking confused to the fact that there were tropical things all around her. Yuki was already in the water with Mori, and Honey. She looked over at Haruhi in a parka, and boy shorts. 'Geez! we don't have any clients around, she could at least dress like a girl for once.' Yuki thought to herself. 'It didn't really matter. Apparently Haruhi likes crossdressing. there's nothing wrong with that of course. It almost makes scence. Boy's clothes seem more comfortable.' Yuki always elaborates on the things she thinks about. Thet's just how yuki is. That's also how she comes up with stories for manga that she's planning to write. Before long Tamaki was there, and Kyouya was explaining to her the medical benefits of this facility. Of course he wasn't mentioning the economic benefits. Yuki also thought it was stupid that Haruhi didn't realize this was a fake tropics. 'i mean Duh! Japan isn't geographically tropical!' she coulden't help thinking that. 'How stupid she must be.' Then Honey came out of the water saying he wanted something to drink.

"Haru-chan! want some couconut juice, or mango cake?" Honey asked her, happily usual.

"Umm. i'll take a couconut juice" she responded.

"Hai!" Honey sang. Yuki was walking with Mori who saw a bird fly by. Haruhi watched the bird too, and looked at Mori, who turned around, and looked at her. Yuki looked at them looking at each other. Then The twins interupted this looking fest by suggesting they check out the water slide. Then They had a flash back as to why Haruhi was wearing a parka. Yuki listened to this. Then understood. She felt like kicking Tamaki in the balls for saying it wasn't alright for a woman to show skin until they were married. 'what are we in the victorian era?' Yuki thought sarcasticly. She didn't pay attention to the conversation about the boat...or pool or something. Then Honey chimed in with a cheerful

"Haru-chan! let's go play. there's a pool with waves over there!".

"No. i don't feel like swiming today." Then Haruhi noticed the fact that Honey had an iner tube around his waist.

"huh, Honey-senpai you can't swim?" She asked.

"Nope! because, isn't this cuter?" he said in a very cute way.

"Ahh. because it's a bunny rabbit pattern" she said innocently. Then a strange voice came out of no where.

"Not good! that's not good enough!" it said. Then the high power moter went on. That clicked in Yuki's head. 'Renge'. Then the dramatic music went on signaling Rene's arrival. as she spiraled up from the ground in some strange cosplay.

"That outfit is tupendouse" one of the twins said.

"What's that tatoo around your tummy?" the other one asked. pointing out the tatoo around her tummy.

"Oh my! don't you know? this is cosplay." She replied.

"Of what?" Hikaru asked.

"Lala!" she said as if we all knew who o what 'lala' was.

"what's that? a manga magazine?" Karou asked.

"Petit and slender. O, and the blue eyes that shine upon young men!" she replied gleeming.

"And her singing voice!" she continued.

"Behold. Kisaragi Quon!" Renge finally introuduced advertising a giant picture of the pretty charactor from RahXaphon.

'gee i wonder how much RahXaphon paid our show to put that up.' Yuki thought to herself. almost thinking like Kyouya. 'Well RahXaphon is pretty good, but not as good as our show. i mean ours is an original romance/humor. And there's is an obviouse knock off of Neon Genesis Evangelion.' She continued to think. None of the rest of the guys there had no idea who Quon was. Then The twins pointed out that Renge was wearing a 'skimpy' outfit. He replied with.

"That's fine isn't it? it's cosplay after all". Then the two looked over to Yuki.

"What about her?" They asked.

"Ummm. i can'r control her...She's not my daughter" He said thinking of another lame excuse. (now to get on with it Were going to skip to the part where Honey flys away!).

Mori, and Yuki were running to Honey. When Mori slipped on a banana! (hehe aint it funny!).

"Everyone well follow Honey" Tamaki announced. So they looked, and got attacked by alligators. So while they were walking around looking for him Haruhi wondered what Mori was thinking. She also wondered what Yuki was thinking. She thought it was weird that Yuki was taller then Tamaki, Kyouya, and the twins. That made her think about how when she was running she could eaisily keep up with Mori-senpai. Then it started raining. g-reat! That's when they learned of the history between Mroi, Honey, and Yuki. The Morinozuka, Haninozuka, and Suginozuka (Yuki's full name is Yuki Suginozuka) where in relations with each other for centuries. The Morinozuka family was the lowest of the three serving the Suginozuka, and the Haninozuka. The Suginozuka where a step above serving the hanizozuka family only, and the haninozuka family on top. Obviously they aren't serving each other anymore, but Yuki and Mori seem to have a respect for Honey-sempai that runs in their veins. So then Mori and Yuki went to look for honey on there own. Haruhi was following them, but not being very helpful being scared by crocs n' such.

"Why is _she _ coming?" Yuki mumbeled. Yuki almost didn't realize she emphisized the word she. In any case Mori went over and picked Haruhi up, and started carrying her. Yuki started thinking to herself. 'Mori never carried me! why would he do so to Haruhi...i mean so what i don't need to be carried, i'm not weak, but,but...i almost...want to be carried'. Then the secret police came out...g-reat! next thing ya know they were surounded. One of them said

"Target confirmed". Haruhi being short boy, Mori being suspiciouse target, and Yuki being an acomplise.

"we will now secure the target." The one said. Obviously Kyouya didn't tell them about the rest of the people.

"Hey you release that boy, if not we shall resort to force" Another seret police guy said. They put guns up to them, and one grabbed Haruhi's Arm. Mori made an angry face, and hit the guy down.

"The man is resisting! ready your weapons!" the leader said. Moi punched another one, and Yuki kicked one in the head. the two assulted flew away nito the grasses. Then a cute sounding yell came out of

"Takashi, Yuki, Haru-chan get out of the way!". Then Honey came and beat them all up!

"bullying my friends is a no-no!" Honey said. Mori let Haruhi down then. Yuki coulden't help but mumble.

"lucky".

"What?" haruhi asked hearing her say something,

"Oh nothing!" She replied. then the rest of the club came running. They noticed the beat up guards.Tamaki gave Haruhi an unvoulentarel hug.

"Must've been easy work for those three" Hikaru said.

"Huh? what does that mean?" Haruhi asked releasing herself from Tamaki with a pinch.

"What you didn't know?" Hikaru said. Then they explained to her the fact that Honey was a national karate, and judo champ, Mori was a national Kendo champ, and Yuki was a national sumo champ (don't ask how she did it she just did). Honey complimented his two very tall friends by patting them on the head, and telling them it was great of them to protect Haruhi.

"You two weren't lonley when i wasn't around?" he asked.

"Not completley" Mori said. He was slightlty smiling looking towards Haruhi. You didn't need to be empathic to tell what Mori meant if you loked,and Yuki was looking. Yuki angrily bit a nail on her finger. 'sadistic' she thought to herself. 'Haruhi is sadistic.'

tee hee! sorry it took so long i was having mega writer's block! XP it took a long time to type it up...hope you like! (to those nice people of course)


	3. Yume

Yuki had a weird dream. It was funny. like haha funny, but not straight out haha funny. If that makes any scence. It was quick, and made no scence. Yuki was at the host club. Everyone was there except Haruhi. Mori was in his bathing suit for some reason. No one seemed to notice. Yuki wasn't even gawking at him or blushing like she usually does.

"Hey where's Haruhi?" Yuki asked. Then suddenly Yuki was in her bathing suit. It was strange.

"Oh didn't you hear?" Karou asked. Then he was in his bathing suit. No one noticed people were magically in there bathing suits randomly.

"She had a breakdown" Hikaru said finishing up what his brother said. He said it like it was an everyday thing to have a breakdown. Then he was in his bathing suit.

"Really awesome" Yuki replied. Then she realized that she said it was awesome that Haruhi was haveing a breakdwon.

"Did i just say that out loud?" She asked.

"Yes" Bumble bee repleid. Then he was in his bathing suit. Yuki then realized that when people said something they were randomly in there bathing suit. She then though Then Mori must've said something. What did he say? She kept thinking. WHAT!?...Then she woke up.

Original episode with Yuki: Helping Haruhi's depression!

Yuki woke up from this dream, and got out of bed.Went through her usual routine in the morning. and she was about to leave when she remembered that she forgot something. She ran inside to her computer desk. She grabbed the picture of Mori she had. She never went anywhere without it. She got up to the car that drove her to school. Mr.Ueada was driving it.

"Good morning Ms." he said smiling.

"Good Morining Mr.Ueada" She replied happily. The car drove off. Yuki went to school, as usual. It was a completly average day. Nothing special. She went to the host club with Mori, and Honey as usual. Everyone was there except Haruhi, and the twins. Since they were in the same class they usually come to host club together. A little while later the twins came in! hooray, but they weren't with Haruhi! shock!

"Hey where's Haruhi?" Yuki asked. Just like in her dream, except she wasn't randomly in her bathing suit.Karou sighed.

"She went home" He said. Okay so not exactly like her dream.

"Oh! is she having a mental breakdown?" Yuki asked. Thinking about her dream.

"Um...no" Hikaru replied giving her a weird look.

"Then why isn't my preciouse daughter here!?" Tamaki asked worried.

" She got a bad grade on her math test" They both said at the same time

"My Haruhi is haveing a breakdown because of a math test!" Tamaki asked shocked, and white as a ghost.

"Uh...m'lord, she's not haveing a breakdown." Karou said with a big sweat drop on his head.

"Oh! This is terrible! We must do something! The grade must've been terrible to have a mental breakdown." Tamaki exclaimed, not paying any attention what-so-ever to what Karou said.

"Um, Tamaki M'lord she just went home to study" Karou tried telling him again.

"Alright, we must cancel today's host club, and Help Haruhi's depression!" Tamaki Announced.

(At Haruhi's House!)

Tamaki knocked on the door, and waited.No answer. then he knocked again (This was the second time They had been to her house). Still No answer. Tamaki was obviously getting nervouse. He had the big sweat drop,and was knocking steadily. Then when there was still no answer. Tamaki turned white as a ghost. again rolls eyes.

He turned around to everyone, and the all jumped out of their skin. (Tamaki looks scary when he's white! TT).

"I had a terrible thought!" he said.

"What!?" Bumble asked as if he cared. Yuki already knew it would be something stupid, and totally unrealistic.

"What if Haruhi came home to seek talk to her father about it, but since he works he wasn't home! So she realized she coulden't go on in life, so she!" Tamaki said.

"So she what!?" The twins, and Honey asked. (they were the only ones who actually took Tamaki seriously).

"decided to go to her mother!" He said. The 3 of them had shocked looks on their faces. Yuki sighed. She was right totally stupid, and unrealistic.

"I highly doubt she would do that" Kyouya replied. They all looked at Kyouya.

"Haruhi is not that dramatic" He finished. He was right. I bet Tamaki isn't even that dramatic. Or at least i hope. Yuki thought to herself.

"Then why didn't she answear the door?" Tamaki asked.

"There are many reasons. She could be out doing shopping, or maybe she can't hear us, or maybe she just doesn't want to answear." Kyouya said. Mori, and Yuki nodded

"Really Tamaki you shoulden't draw such extreme conclusions just because she didn't answear a door." Yuki said. They all looked at the apartment.

"Let's see if she's home." Hikaru said peering at the window. They all went to the window, and looked in closley. It was dark inside, and hard to make anything out.

"What's that?" Tamaki asked pointing out something long, and skinny comeing from the ceiling.

"Is it a..."Hikaru said.

"Rope?" Karou finished.

"Maybe" Yuki said squinting to try, ans see it better.

"but why would Haruhi have a rope hanging from the ceiling?" Honey asked.

"A commener's tradition?" Hikaru asked.

"No." Tamaki asked, as he turned white again.

"to visit her Mother!" He said. It took all of them a while. to get it, but then they were all convinced. even Kyouya looked a little scared. (if you don't know they're thinking she hung herself).

"We must save Haruhi!" He yelled.

"Get the window open!" The twins yelled.

"How?" Yuki asked.

"A key!" Honey said excited. Mori shook his head to Honey.

"None of us would have a key to her window" He said.

"We must break it!" Tamaki yelled. looking for something to break the window.

"Wait! can't we just pry it open?"Hikaru asked.

"No!" Tamaki yelled. And took a rock in hand. Then due to all the noise Haruhi opened the door, and came out.

"What's going on?" She asked, but...it was too late! Tamaki had already smashed the window, and jumped through. He landed directly on Haruhi. He was on top of her. To make matters worse. Guess who had just returned home from a long hard day of work!?

oui! that was fun! hehe! thanks to all the people who say nice things about my fic, and people who say mean things...go to hell! Please seriously, if you don't like the fic, don't read it, and certaintly don't Review it saying why you don't like it in a condesending way. o.k. 'Sweetheart'. seriously it's one thing to not like it, and politly tell what you don't think is good about it, it's another thing to be rude.


End file.
